Akward Beginning
by Kuchiki Mel
Summary: Meet the newest maid for the Kuchiki household. Osaka Amiko is the personal maid for Kuchiki-Byakuya sama, and she must learn to play by the rules.


Hey so, this is my first fanfiction story, so please keep that in mind. Also, to Byakuya's fangirls, you can pretend that you are the maid. This was sparked by one story my friend LVT wrote, by the way, but I'm just branching off of it and kind of changing the plot line.

--I do not own Bleach or the characters, except for the maid, who is mostly owned by my friend LVT. Sadly, I do not own Byakuya-sama either:(

And I think that my next installment of the story **might,** as in maybe yes maybe not, **might** be a song fic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a fine day in the Soul Society. Byakuya Kuchiki woke up and ordered some tea. He sat by the window as he waited, watching the bustle of life far below the Kuchiki mansion. He watched the birds fly past, land in the cherry tree on the right side of his window, and listened to it sing. After it flew away, it dawned on him that it was taking an extremely long time for the maid to bring the tea. He opened his door and scared his servant that was waiting down the hall to be called in to help him arrange his noble hair clips.

"Where is my morning tea?"

The servant stood there stunned. Byakuya-sama spoke to him! Byakuya sighed in annoyance, because the servant wouldn't answer him.

"Where is my tea?"

"Umm… Ohayou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-sama. I believe that they are teaching a new maid today."

Byakuya sighed in annoyance again.

"Why are they training a new maid? The last one was sufficient."

The servant shuffled his feet.

"Well, why did she leave?" Byakuya questioned.

" I… I'm not sure…"

"Just tell me." Byakuya said, sighing.

"She felt intimidated by your presence."

Byakuya frowned. He stood in the door while the servant shuffled his feet uncomfortably. After a few minutes, Byakuya turned into his room to sit on his tatami mat by his table. A sudden sound of porcelain pieces clinking against each other. He turned quickly, and startled the maid. The tea plate started to fall off the platter, which was carrying the teapot and teacup. Byakuya deftly caught the plate before it hit the ground. Setting it on the table he stared at the girl with unwavering intensity. Her face turned a slight shade of pink, and her hands began to shake in her unease.

"I am so sorry, Kuchiki-sama! Please forgive me! I did not mean for your tea to be so late..."

"I take my tea at sunrise. That means 7:00 sharp. I expect it to be here at that time from now on." He said, never taking his eyes from her. The maid was obviously flustered, as she wouldn't keep eye contact, and kept bowing every five seconds.

"I understand, Kuchiki-sama." She said as she hurried out of his door, quietly closing it on her way out. Byakuya sat in silence watching the steam rise and curl from the tea that she had poured into his cup. He picked it up and said out loud to himself,

"Well at least I know the tea is hot." He smelled it and knew right away that it was traditional green tea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ami ran all the way back to the kitchen. She was out of breath as she changed out of the tea-serving apron, and into her regular kimono. Taking a deep breath, she rushed back to take care of the Kuchiki-sama's orders. Turning the corner, Ami ran into Rangiku Matsumoto. Rangiku laughed at the chaotic mess that the two women were tangled in. Byakuya then came around the corner and stared at the two women. When the maid saw him, her face was beat red. Her hair had come undone from its updo, and her brunette hair was getting tangled. Her glasses had fallen off of her face too. He stood there like the two were an inconvenience in his way.

"Come along, maid. I have things that need to be done."

He started to walk away. Ami had to run to catch up to the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan.

'This is going to be hard to ajust to. He is so demanding and cold! I'm going to have to do my best to try to gain favor.'

Byakuya suddenly stopped. Ami was so intent on catching up with him that she wasn't paying attention, and she ran right into Byakuya's back. Byakuya glanced at her as she fell down from the abrupt stop. He turned to Rangiku and said

"Why are you here, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

Ami stared at the woman who stood up at attention, scratching her head and looking off into the distance, trying to remenber.

"Well…**taichou**, I was supposed to give you a message from Hitsugaya Toushirou taichou. But I can't seem to remember what it was… Sorry **taichou**!" Rangiku slowly walked away, still trying to pull the thought that was missing back to the front of her mind. Without another word, Byakuya turned again, and walked away expecting Ami to follow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Byakuya sat behind his huge desk, reading through the huge paper stacks, putting the papers into separate piles. After he was about halfway through the piles, he looked up suddenly. Ami was still standing in the same spot that he told her to stay in for the last two hours. She was glancing around the office, obviously trying to not collapse or fall asleep. He just stared at her, waiting for her to notice. When she felt his eyes boring into her, she turned her head quickly. He sat with his hands framing a paper, not moving. Suddenly he said,

"You can sit if you want to. You don't need to actually stand there in that exact spot.

When I told you to stay there, I was only joking."

Ami's eyes opened wide. 'He was joking?! But he sounded so serious!' Without a word, Ami sat down on the floor, right where she was standing. He watched her for a few minutes longer, and then went back to his paper work. When he finished, he called the maid over.

"Maid, you can take this pile and put it into the filing cabinet, and then you can deliver these piles to their respective captains…" Byakuya trailed off. The maid had apparently dozed off. Rolling his eyes, Byakuya felt like everyone was against him. Clearing his throat he rang a bell, calling in another servant.

"What is the maid's name?" he asked, gesturing to the sleeping form of the floor.

"Her name is Amiko Osaka." The servant said bowing to the master.

Without a word, Byakuya waved the man away. He sat there for a few moments longer, thinking that she might wake on her own. The minutes seemed to tick by, like he could hear them. Taking a breath he said

"Osaka-san, there is work you need to do." He waited a few moments, and then said it again. Finally she woke up. Her eyes showed that she was confused, as she looked around the room. Then as her eyes fell on Byakuya, sitting behind his desk, staring at her expectantly. She rose to her feet as her face turned bright red. Pushing her glasses back up her nose, she asked him in a quiet voice what he wanted her to do.

"I just want you…" he paused here. Ami's eyes went wide. "to deliver these paper piles to their respective Captains."

'Uh! Okay! Right away Kuchiki-sama!" Ami grabbed the papers and hurried out of the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ami hurried off to the headquarters of the Gotei 13, where all of the captains worked throughout the day. The first one on her list was Zaraki Kenpachi. Ami had heard many things about the captain, and his fierce temper was widely known. He was supposed to be really tall…

The door to his office was opened right after she knocked, and was surprised to see a small girl with pink hair.

"Uh… I'm here to give Kenpachi-sama papers from Kuchiki-sama… You aren't

Kenpachi…are you?"

The girl's face broke into a smile. "You must be the new Kuchiki maid, from the look of your kimono." The girl suddenly turned and looked into the office and yelled,

"KEN-CHAN, WAKE UP!! Bya-kun sent his maid with a delivery!"

Ami smiled politely as she heard a person coming to the door. Suddenly a shadow fell across her. Looking up, Ami was amazed at how tall the captain was. He looked down at her bluntly. Ami just stared at him like a frightened rabbit, with wide eyes. He moved suddenly going toward her. After he saw the look that she was giving him, he laughed. The bells that were in his hair tinkled slightly. Ami slowly handed him the papers, then ran out of his office.

'That must be the new Kuchiki maid." Yachiru Kusajishi said smiling.

"Yeah. Must be. I wonder if she'll stick around longer than the last on did."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After she was finished delivering papers, Ami needed to rush back to Byakuya's office, as she was certain that there would be more errands that she would need to complete for the Master. He sat there staring out the window, lost in thought. Ami stood there, unsure as to what she should be doing. Unwilling to interupt his thoughts, Ami stood politely in the doorway, waiting for him to notice. From where she was, Ami could just see his face, and what she could see told her that he was sad. There was something that pained him, and it was reflected in his eyes. She could sense that he was feeling remorse, only she wasn't sure what was wrong. He looked like he was lost, and wasn't sure as to what he should be doing, but Ami wasn't quite sure if she was reading his face right, as he always looked less than impressed.

After a few minutes, he turned from the window and stared at her. She jumped like a frightened rabbit when he finally spoke.

"Osaka-san, I take it that you had no trouble finding the Captains?"

Ami shook her head. He watched her then said, "How long were you standing there?"

At first Ami looked at the ground with wide eyes, afraid that she was about to be dismissed. Then, after he cleared his throat, she risked a quick look at his face. He didn't appear to be angry, just…calm?

"I just got here about three minutes ago. I'm sorry, Kuchiki-sama! I didn't mean to disturb you. I thought that you might have more for me to do, so I came back here and saw you there at the window. I stayed still hoping to not disturb you. Please forgive me."

Ami said all of this, and at the end she gave Byakuya a respectful bow.

He stood there and watched silently, then told her that she could have the rest of the day to do as she pleased. As she left, he called out, "And Osaka-san, I take my tea at 7:00 sharp." She let a smile slip, then hurried away. Byakuya sat down at his desk thinking to himself that there was determination behind the new maid, determination that the other maids had lacked. "Perhaps this one will stick around longer." Byakuya said out loud to himself.

Amiko had been a former member of the 4th division, who had been discovered to have kido powers. This information had been relayed to Byakuya as to why he received her as a secretary and servent.


End file.
